Data input devices have been used since the sixties as a graphic user interface (GUI) to allow a user to input certain information into computer systems and to modify or operate on images or information displayed on an output screen attached to the computer system. Examples of input devices are trackballs, computer mice, and graphic tablets. These input devices translate motion applied to the input device into digital data bits delivered to the computer system and allow an individual to communicate with computers. xe2x80x9cMousexe2x80x9d is the terminology used in computer science to refer to a pointing device which is slid along a flat surface causing a ball extending out of a lower surface of the device to rotate and, in turn create x and y output signals as a result of said movement, the signals causing a cursor on the connected computer screen to move and allows the user to point to objects on the screen. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,685 to Opocensky.) The mouse also incorporates at least two buttons which are electronically connected to the computer system such that a single or double depression (click) of each button causes a specific action or interaction to occur on the screen.
An alternative mechanical pointing devices use a ball and track assembly to transfer hand or finger generated movement on the ball and communicate it to the computer. In a track ball system a stationary body encloses electronic circuitry to generate an output signal similar to that of a mouse for transmission to a computer. A moveable ball mounted in the body and extending above the body is rotated by the user. This movement, in turn, drives the electronic x and y components in the base. Buttons similar to those on a mouse are used to input and activate certain sequences corresponding to the graphical command chosen.
More recent developments include mechanical pointing devices which have optical, optomechanical, or pressure sensitive pads as pointing or input devices. The signal from the GUI may be transmitted from the GUI to the computer electronics by a hard wire connection or other transmission means which use optical outputs, such as focused UV visible or IR light beams, or radio frequency transmission such as FM or microwave, or other suitable methods of transmitting information over distances without a hard cable linkage.
In the past, the use of computers was limited to professionals who used them at work or could afford them at home. With the recent drop in computer prices and the integration of computers in children""s education, computers have become a part of mainstream culture. The average age of these computer users is constantly dropping especially with the increase of the software market targeted at families and young children Software even exists for pre-verbal children. However, these children have to deal with computer components that have been designed for adults. In the current market, computer mice fit under the palm of an adult""s hand, but prove difficult for children to use. Therefore, there is a need for a GUI designed particular for use by children and, in particular a mouse that is not only made with the smaller hands of the younger generation in mind but will also be of a form, shape and function to attract the attention of children.
The prior art is replete with patents and disclosures of different shaped and appearing mouses and track balls as well as the electronic and mechanical features of the devices.
Also there are various design patents to computer mice or track balls in the shape of various objects such as cars (U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,146, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,001, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,027), surf boards (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,772), a baseball cap (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,160) or football helmet (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,154), various sport balls (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,242, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,559), movie characters such as Micky Mouse (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,219) and Star War characters as well as certain animals (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,338, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,297, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,194,). However, these devices function in the same manner as the prior art mice or track balls, portions of the design being buttons functioning in the same manner as the buttons on the prior art devices, the primary difference being the surface features and appearances. Also cloth or plastic covers for the mouse are also available, such as a cloth mouse which, when attached, makes the computer mouse appear like a stuffed animal mouse.
The invention comprises a standard functioning mouse or track ball (a GUI) that has the shape and/or appearance of various different characters, such as animals and is sized for use by children. The GUI also has various removable and interchangable parts so that the appearance of the GUI can be changed without interfering with its function. The GUI can have added features such as sound an/or light generating features so that normal operation of the buttons causes the production of a sound or sounds which depends on the shape applied to the mouse. Depressing the buttons can also cause bulbs or LCDs positioned on the mouse body, particularly in the eyes of the character, to light. As a further added feature one or more GUI an be connected in tandem with a standard mouse so that an adult user could alternatively use a normal mouse without the necessity of disconnecting the children""s mouse.